


Bridal Path

by Basmathgirl



Series: From July to AUgust [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, F/M, Fear, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: Donna has been sent to help. What she doesn’t know is that the person she has been sent to is not an alien but something else in disguise.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble
Series: From July to AUgust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820155
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45
Collections: AUgust 2020, Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	Bridal Path

**Author's Note:**

> **AUgust Prompt:** angels & demons AU  
>  **Hurt/Comfort Prompt:** forced to face fear  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don’t even own the AUgust prompt table I used.  
>  **A/N:** Almost wrote itself this one. Anyway it was written for the AUgust AO3 challenge and also [hc_bingo](https://hc_bingo.livejournal).

The Archangel Gabriel handed Donna the piece of scroll that stated her latest assignment. “We have a special task for you, Donna,” he suavely stated. The light behind his head suddenly brightened. “His name is the Doctor and needs your careful touch.”

“I am happy to help any troubled human,” she assured him.

“Ah,” he exclaimed and fidgeted a bit. “The Doctor is not human. That is part of his problem”

After considering this, she felt able to carry out the task. Nothing to fret over, she told herself. “No worries. I’m sure I can assist him in some way. Never had an alien before. Should be fun.”

“It will be different,” Gabriel carefully enunciated. 

“Then point me in the right direction,” she enthused, “and I’ll get on to it right away.”

“Good luck, Donna,” he called after her. “May God be with you.”

With a cheery wave, she was gone, floating down the celestial stairway down to Earth. Humming to herself for company, she could see through the clouds the familiar landscape of London. But the staircase didn’t continue to lead downwards. It suddenly veered sideways and headed towards a capsule that was labelled with the words ‘Police Box’.

Curiouser and curiouser, she thought as she was guided onwards, into its interior. Then again, he _was_ an alien, so why should she be surprised he was floating about in space? Made perfect sense. All she had to do now was introduce herself, in a perfectly alien sort of way. Hmm. 

Now most humans freaked out when first introduced to an angel. They did all sorts of weird and funny things. They tended to want to touch her wings or dare her to perform a miracle. Wrinkling her nose up in disgust, she hoped he wouldn’t do any of that. Would an alien react just as badly as a human? Only time would tell. 

Or she could ditch the wings until he accepted her presence. Yes, that might do it. Now, what could she use as a disguise? What image made people instantly sympathetic? 

No, a baby was out of the question. Too vulnerable, and the appearance of a normal talking baby would do even more damage. So no, not a baby. Somebody else…. 

After pondering it over, she landed on the idea of a bride. Everybody liked a bride, didn’t they? Especially one on the way to their wedding. It usually gained happy smiles and lots of waving. Yes, a bride it shall be. 

With a wave of her hand, she began to materialise inside the police box, dressed in an expensive designer wedding dress. Readying herself to smile in welcome, she turned to face the alien.

“What!” he exclaimed in shock.

She sniffed and was reviled by the stench. “What the hell is this place?” she demanded. 

Surely Gabriel had got it wrong. She shouldn’t be here, of all places. But the alien approached her, still spluttering the same word.

“Where am I?” she ordered him to tell her. 

“The TARDIS,” he supplied. 

Give me strength! “The What?! That isn’t even a word!” she cried in anger.

“The TARDIS,” he repeated, now much calmer but still a little awkward. “It’s my spaceship. We’re in space.”

To prove his point, he led her over to the doors and opened them. Outside, the celestial vista eased her nerves, pacified by the beauty of God’s creation. 

She gave her name when he asked, learning that he was indeed the alien called the Doctor on the way, but when he asked if she were human, it confirmed every suspicion she had had about him. For standing next to her in the doorway to the stars was her latest assignment, the very thing she had dreaded meeting: a demon.

This would need careful handling, she realised. Friendship would have to be untaken with stealth, courage, and fortitude, but there would be a friendship. If it took her years to achieve it, she would be the best friend this demon had ever had and guide him towards salvation. Even if it killed her.


End file.
